


Zuko x Jin | Human

by Sakareeh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender, F/M, Fluff to Angst, Rarepair, Tragic Romance, jin x zuko - Freeform, zuko x jin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakareeh/pseuds/Sakareeh
Summary: What if Zuko decided he wanted to pursue Jin after their first date? Although his inner turmoil makes it difficult, what if he tries to give his new life a chance?This is an AU that explores thatAvatar: The last airbenderONGOINGAlso posted on wattpadZuko x JinJinkoJin x Zuko
Relationships: Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko x Jin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1 - This Night

A/N: I haven't written fanfiction in 4 years I'm rusty 

Slowly, midnight approaches as Zuko lies awake unable to drift towards sleep. The only thing in his mind was what happened earlier. He can't get his mind off Jin. Twisting and turning, trying to fall asleep while the entirety of Ba Sing Se is silent. His mind races with thoughts. "This is stupid! I'm stupid! Why can't I sleep?!" he angrily whispers to himself as the moon shines at his face. The room grows smaller and smaller as Zuko's discomfort grows. Tired of feeling small, he stands up and walks to the living room. 

Zuko sits by the window gazing at the night sky with a sense of longing and uncertainty. "Why do I feel this way? " Zuko asks himself. While he looks at the stars, he abruptly remembers the feeling of the moment when Jin's soft lips embraced his own. How for just one night, he had the chance to be a normal young man with emotions. How for just on night His only worries were how he presented himself rather than if the avatar was around. 

"Prince Zuko" Iroh walks toward him, "what are you doing so late at night?" "Gah! Oh, it's just you uncle" Zuko replies to him looking away timidly. "What's wrong my nephew, you don't seem to be the type to look at the moon and stars at midnight. Is something on your mind?"Iroh asks while Zuko continues to look away avoiding eye contact, not saying a word. A few seconds have passed and Zuko remains silent. Not sure what to say to his Uncle, he says "nothing. I just can't sleep". "Ah, so it's a girl problem, I would know a thing or two about that" Iroh replies jokingly. "How could you say that?? It's not that at all! And no I don't want to hear about it" Zuko says embarrassed at his uncle. Zuko's hands shake as he contemplates opening up to Iroh . "You know Zuko, It's been a long time since I've seen a genuine smile from your face. I can tell you really enjoyed tonight. What seems to be bothering you?" Zuko slowly turns his head away from the moon and looks at Iroh, before quickly looking down at the floor. "Uncle, is it wrong that I enjoyed my time with Jin? I left her by the fountain but somehow I want to go back. I want to see her again, but I don't know if this life is for me". Iroh smiles at Zuko and pats his back. "Zuko, life is where your heart belongs. If your heart is telling you to go after her, then this is the life for you". Iroh's calming voice provides Zuko a sense of safety and assurance. Zuko shows his uncle a soft smile. "Zuko, we are here in Ba Sing Se. We have a chance at a new life that not everyone gets, and I believe you can find life here or anywhere you go. As long as you know your heart belongs ." Zuko's heart begins to beat slower as he calms down.  
"I'm still not sure about any of this, but what you said, it calmed my mind." Zuko says quietly. "Uncle, I'm going back. I'll be back by sunrise". Iroh returns to his room feeling warm that for the first time in a while, his nephew feels hope. 

Zuko scurried for some clothes. Rushing outside, while still putting his clothes on. All of the outer ring lights have been turned off. The full moon being the only light source. "Jin is probably not there, she's probably not there, she's probably not there anymore." Zuko thinks and repeats to himself while he continues to run, despite Jin most likely not be there. "WHY AM I DOING THIS!?" He yells at himself while running, his breath getting shorter and shorter every second. The fountain in sight, Zuko continues to run. The fire in the lamps he fire bended has died, making it tough to see.

"Of course she's not here, what was I thinking." Jin being out of sight, Zuko turns around and sluggishly began walking home. Abruptly, a voice coming from the opposite side of the fountain calls out.

"Lee?"

712 words


	2. Chapter 2 - Defy

"Lee?"  
  
Zuko unexpectedly stops the moment he hears Jin's voice. "Lee, I uh, I didn't expect you here," she says timidly while taking a seat in the rim of the fountain. "Jin! I uh, I just wanted to see if, uh, if you were still here. Do you mind if I sit here?" Zuko asks while pointing to sit beside her. Jin nods and gestures for him to sit. Zuko sits next to her. The silence surrounding them contrasts from the heavy breathing from running Zuko let's out.

"Frankly I never left. I stayed here since you left earlier," she says sounding tired then letting out a teasing giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry about earlier, were you going to leave?" Zuko asks. "Actually I was, but I saw you," Jin says in a sincere tone. Zuko remains silent, his hand's started fidgeting as he looks around anxiously every place except for Jin's face. "You know, I'm surprised you're here. I thought you wouldn't want to see me again" She says while looking at Zuko's eyes that were looking all over the place. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to see you?" Zuko asks her while his hands continue to fidget. "I don't know, to be honest, it just felt like you wouldn't want to," Jin says bashfully. "Well, I'm here now," Zuko says with certainty in his voice. 

Silence has filled the air as both of them didn't know what to say. Zuko's hands continue to fidget and Jin having no words to say. 

"I can see why you this is your favorite spot in the entire city," Zuko says calmly. 

"You do?"

" Yeah. When I was a kid, my mother and I used to feed turtle ducks in the pond by the fountain"

"That sounds lovely, I'm guessing you had it pretty good when you were a kid. When I was a kid my family and I didn't have time to do anything nice, much less feed turtle ducks" Jin's voice begins to dim, she turns towards the ground and stares at it. "I wouldn't describe my childhood as pretty good" Zuko looks away, his eyebrows lowered an drawn together. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened in your childhood?" Zuko asks while he unknowingly leans towards, to Jin. Well, I don't mind at all". Jin says. 

Jin turns around and stares with a hurt expression on her face at her reflection in the water. 

"When I was little, my family and I had a peaceful life in a small Earth Kingdom town. Though I barely remember anything other than playing outside with my brothers and sisters, what I do remember is the day everything burnt to the ground when I was seven" Jin says with immense grief and distress in her voice. Zuko's face silently grows disturbed. His eyes growing wider, his eyebrows loosened, and emotions of concern overwhelm him. Every day that passes by, the young banished prince realizes the atrocities his own nation had committed, and looking at Jin, he is left in disbelief. 

"And that's why I'm here! I mean it's pretty obvious I live in the outer ring" Jin says while her voice returns into the uplifting tone Zuko was used to.

"I'm guessing you weren't here that long. I've always stopped by Pao's tea shop and I've never seen you around." Jin says being intrigued   
"Yes. My uncle and I have moved here only a few weeks ago. How about you?" Zuko asks her, trying his best to keep the genuine conversation going.  
"I've lived here for almost 9 years. You know, I'm being honest I don't even remember what the world looks like beyond these walls. It's always been just endless miles and miles of houses and guess what? Even more walls" Jin stops looking at Zuko and gazes at the outermost wall. Jin's eyebrows furrow as she struggles to picture what it was like beyond the callosal wall, towering over the entire city, taking up almost more than half of the entire sky from where they looked. 

" You don't have to. Come with me" Zuko hastily says while suddenly standing up and taking her hand beginning to run.   
"Lee?? Where are we going?" Jin asks while trying to catch up with Zuko's fast pace.  
"You'll see, don't worry" Zuko instantly responds while running even faster. 

A few minutes have passed and the moon is at its peak and the sky is the color of ocean midnight. Zuko and Jin stand against the outer wall, keeping silent and out of sight of the wall guards. 

"What are we doing here??" Jin excitedly but cautiously whispers Zuko.  
Zuko continues to hold her hand and stands on a platform. Zuko leads both of them to hide behind multiple massive rocks.   
"'I've seen the guards bend these platforms so these rocks used for ammunition reach the top of the wall. If they don't see us, we'll be able to get up there too."  
"Hold on, seriously, why are we here?"   
Zuko ignores Jin's questions and impatiently waits for the guards to bend the platform. 

"What's taking so them long!?" Zuko mumbles in an irritated tone  
Jin quietly chuckles at the situation

A guard from the top of the wall signaled the guards on the ground to begin bending. The platform instantly extends itself from the ground, being maneuvered to go upwards. The rapid shaking of the platform causes Jin to cling into Zuko's arms while closing her eyes. Being almost buried by rocks makes the entire experience incredibly uncomfortable for the two of them.

They reached the top and waited until the guards strayed away from where they were supposed to be.

"They're gone, we can come out now" Zuko whispers while still having Jin's arm wrapped around his right arm.  
"Lee, I'm all for spontaneous adventures but I am seriously confused right now!" Jin exclaims, her voice shaking as she struggles to keep quiet. 

"Lee why are we here-" 

Zuko stares at the enormous and vast scenery they see beyond the walls. Jin stops speaking and abruptly looks at the sky filled with shining stars that paint a picture as if it were straight out of a painting. Rows of mountains spread repeatedly, the deep blue clouds sweep the sky as if it were a soft blanket hovering Ba Sing Se. Cities of trees spread amongst the land and lively grass flow while the wind dances with the leaves in the air. The moon on its peak, beaming at the young man and woman, their eyes left in awe. 

"This... Is why we're here" Zuko says to her.  
Jin remains in awe, she stays silent gazing and taking in the beauty of the land beyond the walls.   
"Lee, this is... this is unbelievable! I can't believe this, how! This is amazing! Everything looks so beautiful!" Jin exclaims in euphoria and holds Zuko's arm, shaking it in excitement.   
"Haha, yeah the trees are nice, and the clouds are white," says Zuko.   
"Pffft, that's an interesting way of saying the scenery is amazing," Jin says while gently punching Zuko's arm. 

Zuko takes a seat near the edge of the wall. His feet dangling over the edge of the 100-meter tall wall and Jin takes a seat beside him. 

"You know, I'm really happy right now and I appreciate what you just did for me" Jin expresses while her hair flows in the wind like wild yet graceful stubborn vines.   
"Don't worry about it," Zuko says attempting to sound cold and distant. "You know, it's actually nice up here" He says while the tension in his voice begins to loosen. 

A moment of silence plays out while Zuko thinks to himself. "I want to give myself a chance."   
He looks around the area and then looks at Jin's profile. Her eyes sparkling reflecting the sky and with her bubbly smile, he can't help but smile too.

"I'd like to see you again, if you're okay with it" He says.   
"I would love too! I'll be by the tea shop tomorrow, be there okay!"  
"Why wouldn't I be? I work there..."  
"Lee, I was just, never mind. Anyways I'll be looking forward to it" Jin smiles at him.  
Zuko looks at her with unfamiliar comfort, his shoulders and back loosen up and slouches, leaning closer to her. 

"But Lee, I have a question, how do we get down from here?"


End file.
